Cinco Sentidos
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: ¿Cinco sentidos?, Dante podrá descubrir que sus sentidos se agudizan cada vez que Nero está cerca, es asi como puede demostrarle al menor que le ama y de paso descubrir cuál es su sexto sentido. Yaoi - CMP.


**Título:** Cinco Sentidos.

**Autor:** Yukari Sparda

**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry, personajes y/o referencias no me pertenecen, son de la Capcom e incluso Ninja Theory si lo prefieren.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi/Slash (Chico/Chico) Si a usted, querido lector, no le agrada, evite quedar en evidencia como homofóbico y retírese por la puerta ancha (Aka botón para regresar a la página anterior) Sin embargo, quiere leer la historia desde el punto de vista neutral (Como raza humana civilizada y tolerante) puede quedarse y comentar, si lo desea, con el debido respeto. OOC.

**Como sabrán:**

1.- No me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de secuela física/psicológica que pueda contraer este relato –Cierra el Valgrind-

2.- Los reviews se responderán con PM, ahora que todos tienen cuenta *-*

3.- No gano dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ

_**Let's start?**_

* * *

**Cinco Sentidos**

* * *

**Primer sentido: **OLFATO

Su corazón latía acompasado con la respiración tranquila del otro chico con el cual dormía. Dante permanecía despierto velando el sueño de aquel 'infante' como tanto le gusta llamarle y tratarle. Al fin la fiebre de la noche anterior y de una semana lo dejaba en paz, a veces se preguntaba qué le había gustado de Nero. Porque había que decirlo, el chico era atractivo a la vista, pero tal vez algunas de sus acciones dejaban mucho que desear de un ¿novio?, sonrió ¿Nero era realmente su novio?, claro que sí, ya casi llevaban seis meses juntos y ese era el nombre perfecto para su relación: novios. Suspiró, dejando que el aire escapara lento de sus pulmones para no despertar al otro peliplateado. Acarició su cabello y la piel expuesta de su cuello, sólo bastó con inclinar un poco su rostro y rozar su nariz con el cabello del otro para percibir el exquisito olor a jazmín que este emanaba, lo aspiró como si fuera el oxígeno que tanto había anhelado por mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar el deseo de besarlo, pero no podía despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo que le agrada, era extraño verle así, por tanto sólo se conformó con besarle en la frente.

Pero por uno de esos estímulos del cuerpo humano, esos estímulos que tanto odiaba, Nero reaccionó despegando sus ojos perezosamente, removió todo su cuerpo estirando sus músculos, cada ligamento, rozando levemente a Dante, con cuidado. Una vez bien despierto miró con una sonrisa al otro cazademonios, confundido, preguntándose donde estaba y porqué, no recordaba muchas cosas.

No las menos importantes, al menos.

—Buenos días —Le susurró con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, creo que tus medicamentos y cuidados me hicieron bien —Nero suspiró acomodándose nuevamente.

—Para que veas que le doctor Dante sabe curar cualquier cosa —Dijo Dante vanagloriándose.

—Como digas, aunque no pagaría mucho por tus servicios de enfermero —Musitó recostándose nuevamente en el pecho del mayor luego de levantar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó inquisitivo—. ¿Acaso no te gustan mis… atenciones?

—No dije eso, es sólo que un buen enfermero podría haberme traído un rico desayuno ¿No lo crees?

—¿Lo dices por eso? —Ronroneó Dante, más que una pregunta para Nero, era una pregunta para él—. Lo había pensado, pero luego me arrepentí porque tenía que moverte y hubieras despertado, entonces te hubieras enojado con-

La explicación absurda de Dante fue interrumpida por un repentino beso del menor.

—Odio cuando me das excusas baratas —Nero sonrió.

—Odias, también cuando no te las doy —Informó el cazador que normalmente se viste de rojo—. Por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando pero… hueles rico

—¿Qué? —Nero se sonrojó, ¿Qué diablos había hecho Dante mientras él dormía?

—Que hueles a jazmín —Respondió un alegre Dante a un Nero con aura asesina alrededor. El cazador se dio cuenta de la mirada iracunda del menor y se sorprendió—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Eres… un… maldito… ¡Pervertido! —Y para cuando Dante pudo reaccionar Nero ya se le había abalanzado encima de él con toda intención de golpearlo brutamente hasta que muriera… o al menos ese era el plan inicial—. ¡TE VOY A MATAR, PEDAZO DE ABERRACIÓN ANDANTE!

—¿Y ahora que te hice? —Mientras Dante trataba de que Nero no lo golpeara y/o matara, dependiendo de lo que pasara por la mente del adolescente, sujetándolo de las muñecas.

—ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER ¿QUÉ ME HICISTE MIENTRAS DORMÍA? —Los dos estaban tirados en el suelo, Nero sentado a horcajadas arriba de Dante, amenazándolo con la lámpara, la única arma que estaba cerca cuando a Dante se le había escapado una de sus manos.

—¡Me sorprendes Nero! —Dijo Dante con tono ofendido—. Lo único que hice fue velarte el sueño… y a darte alguno que otro beso en la frente… y, tal vez, oler tu cabello, no creo que eso sea de pervertidos.

Lo pensó un segundo, mientras controlada la ira del menor, debía ser difícil para Dante lidiar con un arrebato adolescente y encima de todo pensar.

—A no ser que yo sea un psicópata obsesionado, como el de la película de anoche…

—Oh cállate, creí que me había acostumbrado a tu estupidez, pero veo que no —Nero suspiro resignado, sentándose en la cama, mirando a Dante de reojo. El cazador logró sentarse sobre el entablado piso del cuarto, hasta que observó al adolescente, reprimiendo una sonrisa, ante el gesto malhumorado de su pequeño acompañante—. En fin… ¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —Dante se desentendió.

—¿Qué olías mi cabello?

—Sí, y déjame decirte que huele exquisito —Dante sonrió sinceramente mientras Nero sólo se sonrojaba, esquivando la mirada—. Nero

—¿Qué quieres? —Seguía sin mirarlo, evitando la mirada azulina que le quemaba.

—Te amo —Le dijo Dante mientras plantaba un beso en los labios de Nero, ¿Cuándo se había puesto de pie y había llegado hasta donde él estaba? Bueno como lo haya hecho, le encantaba que Dante hiciera eso, aunque jamás se lo diría, al menos no, conscientemente.

* * *

**Segundo sentido: **OÍDO

Dante yacía dormido en su típica postura sobre el escritorio del Devil May Cry, la casa estaba vacía, ya que Nero se había largado hace más de media hora a resolver un caso de demonios sueltos en la ciudad, en todo caso se había demorado bastante por unos simples esbirros.

Pero daba igual, así tenía tiempo de dormir sin molestias, y es que no consideraba a Nero como una, la verdad lo consideraba como una de las cosas que mejor le había pasado en su vida, lo que sucedía, es que cuando Nero estaba en casa, no podía dormir sin recibir una queja de parte del menor al despertar, y una queja traía consigo un intento de homicidio.

Además tenía el mejor sueño de su vida, la pizza más grande del mundo veía a visitarlo para que se la pudiera comer, la pizza tenía todos los ingredientes que siempre había soñado, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, era su voz lo que lo atraía, esa voz que inmovilizaba todos sus otros sentidos y los hechizaba vilmente. Sin embargo aquella voz tenía un dueño, y no era exactamente la pizza, si leyeron bien, el dueño de esa voz era un hombre, o mejor dicho de un cierto 'kid', con el cual convivía… un segundo ¿Qué hacía Nero en su sueño?

—Dante, Dante…

—Neeeerooooo —Dijo en un largo suspiro el cazador de rojo aun dormido.

—Dante, ya despierta…

—No, solo cinco minutos más —Rezongó sin despegar sus ojos.

—¡DANTE, PEDAZO DE GANDUL, YA DESPIERTA!

—¡PIZZA GIGANTE CON VOZ DE NERO! —Efectivamente, el cazador despertó de su sueño perfecto, recibiendo de lleno la mirada de Nero—. Ah eras tú, me asustaste…

—¿Pizza gigante con mi voz? ¿Dante que rayos sueñas? —Nero sonrió dejando sus armas a un costado del escritorio—. Dime.

—Soñaba contigo —Respondió el cazador con cierto aire desinteresado—. Pero eras una pizza.

—¿Yo en forma de pizza? —Cuestionó el otro arqueando una ceja—. ¿De cuál fumas, Dante?

—Para que veas que de ninguno, fíjate —Respondió el dueño de Rebellion—. Era una pizza, que no se parecía a ti, pero sí tenía tu misma voz.

—Retiro lo dicho, eso es más raro aún —Nero dejó una cantidad de dinero sobre el escritorio de madera—. ¿Y estás seguro de que era mi voz? ¿No te habrás confundido?

—Oh por favor, _kid_, escucha, Dante Sparda jamás se confunde —Dante sonrió arrogante.

—Claro Dante, tú jamás confundirías nada —Dijo sarcásticamente el menor.

—Bueno, tal vez confunda a Brad Pitt con Will Smith pero… —Dante se acercó peligrosamente a Nero quien estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero—. Yo jamás confundiría algo de ti con otra cosa, ni mucho menos tu voz, y el día en que yo confunda tu voz con cualquier cosa, ese día me arrancaré los oídos…

—Es lo más escalofriantemente hermoso que me has dicho en toda la semana —Nero sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor—. Y no tienes que arrancarte los oídos, porque el día en que tú confundas mi voz, ese día yo mismo te matare y no será una muerte muy placentera que digamos…

—Bueno, con tal de morir escuchando tu voz, aunque sean millones de insultos, yo feliz de irme al infierno.

* * *

**Tercer sentido: **GUSTO

Era un día viernes, más específicamente la hora de la cena en toda la ciudad, y como siempre Dante había perdido la apuesta que hizo con Nero y le tocó ir a comprar el pastel de fresa que a Nero tanto le encantaba, así que tomó sus armas y salió el busca del mencionado pastel. Caminó por las solitarias calles, revisando cada pastelería abierta y algunas cerradas también, pero no encontró nada parecido. Frustrado se quedó sentado en la banca cerca del parque, ahora sí estaba en un lío ¿Qué le llevaría a Nero ahora? Debía admitir que Nero era un poco exagerado cuando quería serlo, ósea, usualmente. Resopló, alzando la vista, mirando fijamente las primeras estrellas que aparecían en la oscura noche, y como si ese simple acto hubiese aclarado su mente, una idea le vino a la cabeza. Se incorporó de la banca y volvió sobre sus pasos a donde vio una tienda de frutas.

Entro despreocupadamente y allí compro una cajita de fresas frescas y rojas, siguió su camino hasta una de las tantas tiendas de pasteles.

—Buenas noches, señor —Saludó la muchacha del delantal blanco y gorro rosa—. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Quiero un pastel —Dante revisó el mostrador donde habían un sinfín de masas elegantemente decoradas, se decidió por uno con crema blanca sin nada más que ese simple decorado—. Quiero ese.

—Muy bien ¿Desea hacerle alguna inscripción?

—Eh sí, si puede, quiero que le escriba _"Perdón por no ser un pastel de fresa"_ con mermelada de fresa.

—Okay —La chica tomó el pastel señalado y con un aparato especial rellenado con mermelada, comenzó a escribir la frase dictada por Dante, cuando finalizó mostró de nuevo el pastel al cazador, obteniendo su aprobación—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, quiero que le coloques estas fresas, como tú consideres que se vean lindas.

—Está bien —Así la muchacha colocó cada fresa casi con maestría en la decoración, formando algunas flores con ellas—. Listo.

—Bien ¿Cuánto es?

—Quince dólares —Dante extendió el dinero tomando la caja donde la mujer había guardado el pastel, ahora, tenía que volver a casa lo más rápido posible.

Se echó a correr al momento de salir de la tienda, intentando que el pastel no se moviera tanto, lo último que le faltaba era que arruinara lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Llegó al Devil May Cry, ahí estaba Nero, sentado en el escritorio moviendo los dedos impaciente.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —Pregunto al ver al cazador cruzando el umbral de la puerta del local.

—Porque no había pastel de fresa en ninguna pastelería —Respondió dejando la caja encima del escritorio.

—¿Entonces que trajiste? —Nero tomó la caja y abrió algo temeroso— Es… ¿Un pastel con fresas?

—Sí, mira lo que dice el mensaje —El cazador apuntó la escritura hecha con la mermelada—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta el mensaje, pero no trajiste un pastel de fresas, sino uno con fresas —Encaró el menor cortando dos trozos del pastel—. No cumpliste.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—La preposición es distinta —Aclaró poniendo el plato con el trozo en la palma de la mano de Dante.

—Uhm… preposiciones… nunca me agradaron —Dante dejó el plato a un lado y besó a Nero, saboreando cada rincón y el agradable sabor que esta tenía—. Sabes a fresas… y ni siquiera has tocado el pastel

—Es que me comí todo _tu_ helado _de_ fresas, en venganza. Porque sabía que no encontrarías mi pastel —Nero sonrió ante la cara de impresión de Dante—. Touche.

—Eres un niño muy malo, creo que te castigaré por eso —Aclaró Dante en un tono altamente subjetivo, saboreándose los labios aún.

—No seas ridículo, además tú sabes a durazno.

—Es que ocupé toda _tu_ pasta dental en _mis_ hermosos y perfectos dientes —Dante le sacó la lengua, cual niño que hace una travesura—. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

—¡ERES HISTORIA, DANTE SPARDA! —Y otro intento de asesinato surgió en el Devil May Cry esa noche.

* * *

**Cuarto sentido: **VISTA

¿Semidemonio? ¿Realmente estaba bien ese concepto? ¿No se habrán confundido? ¿Cómo podía ser un semidemonio? ¿O acaso todos los semidemonios eran así de lindos? No, definitivamente no, no había respuesta para ello, todo dependía desde el punto en que se mirase a un semidemonio, al menos esa explicación valía para Dante, porque más allá de buscar una respuesta a su interrogante, era buscar una excusa para volver a verlo y es que ese mocoso se le había entrado por la vista y se había erradicado en su corazón como un parasito, que sólo se alimentaba de miradas y sonrisas ¿Amor a primera vista? Se había enamorado de Nero con tal sólo mirarlo… ¿Cómo es que el amor surge así? De la nada… o del todo.

Nero era realmente lindo, en su _fase 'soy un santo porque estoy cerca de Kyrie'_ y era realmente guapo en su fase _'Dante voy a asesinarte'_. Ese enano, era como el veneno, de malvado, y era tan necesario como el oxígeno ¿Qué importaba si era semidemonio? Con tal que estuviese cerca para mirarle, le basta y le sobra a Dante.

Se encontraban los dos en el salón, Dante recostado en el sofá y Nero estaba arreglado las cuentas del local, pero… nuestro cazador estaba mirando inquisitivamente a cierto cazador menos experimentado que al parecer las matemáticas y los gastos no era muy bueno.

—¿Qué ves? —Preguntó Nero sin levantar la vista de los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—A ti —Respondió descaradamente.

—¿Y soy lindo? —Cuestionó el menor coquetamente, burlándose del mayor—. Digo, como me miras tanto.

—Eso depende —El cazador de rojo se incorporó quedando sentado—. Si me miraras te podría decir si lo eres o no.

—Estoy ocupado viejo, deja de molestarme… y observarme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te inquieto? —Y en un dos por tres, Dante estaba a su lado quitándole el papel que tenía entre los dedos.

—No, no me inquitas, sólo me molestas —Nero tomó otro papel que estaba en la pila de los mismos sobre el escritorio.

—Nero —Llamó el mayor, ahora parecía serio—. Mírame

El menor cedió a la petición del cazador experimentado clavando sus ojos azulados en los otros de igual color. Ahí estaba, la mirada del pequeño _semidemonio dios_ para Dante, penetrando en su interior, desconectando todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, alojándose en su cerebro y corazón, propagándose como la mala hierba, no había duda, ni margen de error, Nero era la enfermedad más peligrosa del mundo, y se contagiaba vía _'vista'_

—Eres el semidemonio más angelical que visto en la vida —Susurró Dante muy, muy cerca de los labios de Nero.

—Y tú eres el semidemonio más cursi que conozco y que conoceré —Musitó Nero juntando sus labios con los del Dante.

—Qué lindo, por cierto, debes pagar tú las cuentas de este mes —Dante dio una carcajada, cuando estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras, lo había conseguido nuevamente.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Yo las pagué el mes pasado y el antepasado y el ante antepasado, es más las he pagado todas este año! —Reclamó el peliblanco.

—Bueno, esos son los sacrificios que hay que hacer para tener a Dante Sparda como novio, muchacho.

—Retiro lo dicho anteriormente, ¡ERES EL SEMIDEMONIO MÁS DESPRECIABLE QUE CONOZCO! —Grito Nero lanzando el escritorio a un lado, dispuesto y listo para matar a Dante.

—Pero aún me amas _kid_…

* * *

**Quinto sentido: **TACTO

—Oh vamos Dante, sabes de sobra que esto me encanta —Ronroneó Nero muy cerca del oído de Dante.

—Pero… me va costar mucho —Lloriqueó Dante a punto de hacer una pataleta.

—No es la primera vez que lo haces —Inquirió el menor.

—Sí, pero con Lady y Trish, no contigo —Aclaró el aludido, mirándole de reojo.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en que no eres capaz —Se burló el otro.

—Uhm… está bien —Dante suspiró— ¿Cuánto es?

—Doscientos cincuenta dólares —Respondió la cajera, arqueando una ceja por la conversación.

—Gracias Dante, me encanto esta camisa Armani —Nero pareció bullir ante la emoción, el enano había resultado ser adicto a las compras.

—Me vengaré, lo juró —Afirmó el cazador cruzándose de brazos, al salir de la tienda.

—Me gusta la tela, es tan suave —Nero paso su mejilla por la suave tela de la camisa negra, como un gatito que ronronea cerca de la pierna de su amo.

—Sí, sí como digas —En eso que se encaminaban al Devil May Cry, aparecieron tres Frost, normal, para ser invierno—. Tenemos compañía.

—Ya me di cuenta —Nero saltó sacando a Red Queen y atravesándolo en el cuerpo gélido del demonio.

La batalla se desarrollaba con normalidad.

Cazademonios 2 / Demonios 0.

Pero aún quedaba uno, Nero disparó su Blue Rose pero una de las garras de la bestia dio de lleno en su abdomen lanzándolo contra una pared. Sin embargo Dante supo vengar a su compañero clavando con exactitud su espada en el pecho del esbirro, este se deshizo en el suelo.

Nero aún continuaba tirado en la acera de concreto, adolorido, eso no lo había esperado.

—¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí? —Preguntó el cazador experimentado acercándose al derrotado chico.

—Mejor te callas y me ayudas a ponerme de pie —Dijo Nero en un tono claramente molesto, a lo que Dante si le ayudó, el menor dejo ver su mejilla con un corte, Dante pasó el dorso de su mano por la pequeña gota de sangre que fluía lentamente.

—Nero, hay cosas que se sienten mejor que esa tela —Sonrió el peliblanco.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como tú piel, por ejemplo —Dante le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

* * *

**Mi sexto sentido:** PREMONICIÓN

—Tengo un sexto sentido ¿Lo sabías? —Nero y Dante compartían la pizza familiar en el salón del local/casa. Teniendo una conversación bastante asarina.

—Claro —Comentó Nero mordazmente—. ¿No que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido?

—No sólo ellas, por ejemplo, puedo predecir que lloverá esta noche.

—Lo sabes porque viste en el canal del tiempo —Nero masticó la cantidad de pizza que tenía en la boca para luego limpiarse la comisura con una servilleta.

—Tú también lo viste —Dante sonrió.

—Sí —Hubo un breve silencio donde el menor contempló al mayor pensativo—. Realmente, quiero decir, tuvieras un sexto sentido, no lo dirías a diestra y siniestra.

—Sólo te lo dije a ti —Dante sonrió—. Además no hay nada malo en decirlo ¿Acaso no crees que mi sexto sentido en la premonición?

Nero dio una risita sincera.

—No te creo nada —Negó.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si tuvieras ese sentido, hubieras tenido la premonición de esto —Y sin que Dante pudiera siquiera adivinarlo, Nero lo beso descaradamente.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Esto es demasiado viejo, lleno de faltas ortográficas y aberraciones gramaticales XD Bueno puede que no sean tantas aberraciones pero aun así decidí re-escribirlo y re-editarlo también, agregué algunas cosas, saqué otras en fin, desde ahora en adelante comenzaré a re-editar todas mis historias, sé que es mucho trabajo pero de todas formas quiero hacerlo.

Okay, espero que les guste esta nueva versión.

Ya saben, un beso para todos los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan review.

Y recuerden, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten n.n


End file.
